Tony's Little Boy
by Emily Rai
Summary: Reposted! Jeanne drops off a little surprise for Tony one night...there's a better summary in side i promise I just suck at having a limited amount of words to use!
1. Summary

Title: Tony's Little Boy

Author: Emily Rai

Summary: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo has never felt so shocked. Ziva's catty as ever, Gibb's is well really weird and McGee has been totally grr now that he's got a deadline for his latest book. But what's worse is that Jeanne just randomly showed up on his doorstep after nine months and dropped off his son Erik only three weeks old. Will Jethro be able to help him or will he too give up like everyone else seems to?

Rating: M just to be safe never know what I'll do…

Heads up: Tibbs, adult language, possible lemon, grr McGee, oh and did I mention that Fornell's the director?

Disclaimer: Um yeah I only wish I could own something as awesome as NCIS I'm just playing with the characters, I'll return them all in good time.


	2. Chapter 1

Tony groaned as his doorbell rang. He looked over at his alarm clock which read 03:00a.m.

"Great," He muttered rolling out of bed and heading to the entry way.

"Tony," Jeanne Beniot said coldly.

"Jeanne, what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in months…"

"I never want to be reminded of you again and as such I am leaving this with you," She spat coldly thrusting a car seat into his hands along with a diaper bag before storming off.

Tony looked down into the seat to see a tiny baby boy; he couldn't be more than a month old. Wondering why Jeanne would just dump him off like this he walked back into his apartment closing the door behind him he headed to the living room to try and get everything sorted out.

He sat on the couch with the baby next to him and began digging through the diaper bag. He found a birth certificate, social security card, and a letter. Opening the letter first he began reading.

Tony,

As much as you probably won't want to believe it Erik is your son. He looks extraordinarily like you and as such I cannot stand to be near him. I will never be able to forgive you for the horrendous lie that led to my father's death. Do not try to contact me there will be no hope in finding me. I honestly can't see you ever wanting children so consider this your punishment for not being who you claimed to be.

Jeanne

"Well isn't she just a bitter hag," Tony asked looking at Erik.

Next he looked at the birth certificate.

CERTIFICATE OF LIVE BIRTH

CHILDS NAME FIRST MIDDLE LAST

Erik James DiNozzo

SEX

Male

DATE OF BIRTH

April 24, 2009

HOUR OF BIRTH

09:00 p.m.

FACILITY NAME

UNI

CITY, TOWN, OR LOCATION OF

BIRTH

Washington D.C.

INSIDE CITY LIMITS

Yes

Place of birth

Hospital

Certify that this child was born alive at the place and time and on the date stated

(Signature) Catherine A Sutera MD

DATE SIGNED

4-30-2009

CERTIFIERS NAME AND TITLE

Catherine Sutera

CERTIFIERS MAILING ADDRESS

P.O. box 3026 Washington D.C.

REGISTRAR

SHARON K. MONDRACEK Sharon K. Mondracek

DATE RECEIVED BY REGISTRAR

5-3-2009

MOTHERS NAME

FIRST MIDDLE

LAST Jeanne Grace Biniot

DATE OF BIRTH

June 10, 1979

BIRTH PLACE

France

RESIDENCE-STATE

D.C.

CITY TOWN OR LOCATION

Washington D.C.

INSIDE CITY LIMITS (Yes or no)

Yes

FATHERS FIRST MIDDLE LAST

NAME

Anthony James DiNozzo

DATE OF BIRTH

Jan. 9, 1977

BIRTH PLACE

Iowa

I certify that the personal information provided on this certificate is correct to the best of my knowledge and belief

Jeanne Biniot

RELATION TO CHILD

Mother

"Well it would seem you're my child Erik, it's nice to meet you," Tony said with a small smile.

Erik's eyes fluttered open and he peered at Tony before smiling widely.

Tony returned the smile before looking at the clock hanging above the mantel in the room. It now read 06:30a.m.

He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom for a short shower. While he dressed he tried to think of a way to go about telling Gibb's about this.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. It startled poor little Erik who immediately began crying. Tony picked him up answering the phone at the same time.

"DiNozzo why the hell do it sound like you're holding a crying baby?" Gibbs shouted into the phone.

"Well you see boss, um I am…" Tony said nervously.

"Why?"

"Um, Jeanne showed up in the middle of the night and dumped him off saying he was mine…"

"Just hurry up your ass up." Gibbs snapped.

"What should I do about Erik?"

"Bring him if you have to just get here!"

"Right," Tony said before hanging up.

Quickly he got Erik dressed in something other than the clothes he had come in realizing that he would have to go shopping in the near future. Jeanne had only packed about nine or ten outfits for the boy.

"Well let's get going Erik," Tony said grabbing the diaper bag and carrying the baby out of the apartment.

Erik just smiled up at him. He never knew how amazing it would feel to see someone so small look so pleased to be near you. It was refreshing really he wasn't used to it. Nobody had ever looked at him like that, at least that he could remember. Not even Jeanne really truly seemed to be happy just to see him. When they met they were always doing something that didn't involve too much commitment, they watched movies, had dinner, or had sex, not generally things that required too much communication. His parents never looked at him with the adoration he was seeing now. His mother was a druggie she was especially furious when she found out he wanted to be a police officer and his father well he was just crazy, he wasn't a druggie per say but he had his fair share of illegal substances.

The ride to NCIS was pretty quiet; Erik fell asleep on the way only to wake up as soon as Tony turned the car off. When the infant woke he immediately began crying. Taking a wild guess as to what he wanted Tony stopped long enough to pour the formula into a pre-made bottle as directed. As soon as the lid was on he continued to the elevator shaking the bottle as he went.

The guards by the elevators smirked at him when they saw he was carrying Erik. Probably thinking he deserved to be stuck with a kid to worry about. Knowing it would throw them off he smiled widely as he stepped into one of the elevators. As soon as he was in he carefully pulled Erik out of his car seat and began to feed him the bottle. Much to his relief it was accepted. He looped the car seat onto his arm holding the bottle and carried everything easily into the squad room.

He earned strange looks from every person in sight but surprisingly it didn't bother him. As surprising as it would be to everyone Tony loved kids. What would be even more surprising to them would be that he knew how to take care of them. When he was a kid he had a younger sister. His parents were neglectful so he took up the responsibility of taking care of her. She was seven years younger than him, and he did the best he could. He didn't have many friends before high school so I didn't matter that he spent all his time with her. That is until her third birthday. They were outside playing in the yard and he turned his back for maybe a minute and when he looked back it was too late there was a man with a gun. He shot at both of them. Tony was hit in the arm; the bullet was never removed because his parents refused to take him to the hospital. They blamed him for his sister's death. She had been hit in the chest and nobody had been home, the neighbors were all at work it was the worst day of Tony's life…

"About time you got here DiNozzo." Gibbs said smirking.

"Sorry boss," was Tony's only reply.

"Tony, why do you have a child?" Ziva asked perplexed.

"Well you see, it's crazy really the stork gave me a visit at three o'clock this morning and dropped Erik off for me." Tony said sarcastically.

"I think what Ziva meant was, which one of you nightly conquests came by and dropped off your love child?" McGee said smirking.

Gibbs having guessed what had happened glared at McGee with pure disapproval.

"Actually Probie, I haven't asked a girl out for months." Tony snapped.

"Doesn't answer the question." McGee pointed out.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Special Agent McGee," Tony said sitting down in his desk chair placing Erik's things by his backpack.

"Oh come on Tony, you know you want to tell us whose kid it is." McGee pushed.

"Since you don't seem to want to give it up, he's Jeanne's, she showed up at my apartment at three this morning and dropped him of saying she never wanted to see us again." Tony snapped.

McGee had no response to that he looked away from Tony starting to type something on his computer.

"Oh my gawd! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Abby exclaimed running into the bullpen.

"What," Ziva asked in confusion.

"It's true I didn't believe it, the guards never tell the truth it's always just rumors!" Abby squealed.

"I think she's referring to Erik." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Aww, his names Erik?"

"Why Erik?" McGee asked looking up.

"I wouldn't know McGee," Tony snapped.

"Tony, can I hold him," Abby asked bouncing around.

"Only if you stop moving so much you'll hurt him if you keep going as you are." Tony said eyeing her nervously.

"Don't worry Tony; I have a niece that I take care of all the time." Abby said standing still at last and holding her arms out.

Tony carefully handed her Erik noticing the others looking at him.

"Do you know how to take care of a baby DiNozzo," McGee asked eyeing him doubtfully.

"Yeah I do actually." Tony said stiffly.

"How," Ziva pressed.

"My little sister."

"You told us you were an only child." McGee pointed out.

"I am," Tony said logging onto his computer.

"Either you have a little sister or you don't." Ziva yelled startling Erik who had fallen asleep in Abby's arms.

"Thanks Ziva," Tony snapped taking the child back from Abby.

Tony had him settled down in a matter of moments before looking back at Ziva.

"I don't have a little sister. I haven't for a long time; she was killed on her third birthday." Tony said quietly.

"Oh Tony," Abby said softly.

"It's one of the reasons I joined the Baltimore P.D." He said not looking at anyone but Erik. "She was a great kid. It's entirely my fault…"

"No Tony it's not it can't have been."

"All I had to do was look out for her Abby; she wanted to play outside so out we went. I was stupid enough to go out when I knew nobody was home. I turned my back on her for a few minutes and she ended up dying! If I wouldn't have been so stupid she'd still be here!"

"Now I see why I stay in autopsy," came Ducky's voice from behind Tony.

"Hey there Duck man." Abby said waving at him.

"Abigail, how are you this fine morning?"

"Great!"

"And might I ask who this fine addition is Anthony?"

"Um yeah, my son Erik." Tony said tipping his head back so he could see the doctor.

"Good Golly Miss. Molly, he looks just like you."

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony said smiling.

"Who is Molly?" Ziva asked confused.

"It's just a saying Zee-Vuh," Tony said smirking at her.

"We've got a case," Gibbs said slamming his phone down.

"I'll watch him for you Tony," Abby said immediately.

"Thanks, I don't have much for him yet, but here's what I do have." He said handing her the diaper bag and the car seat after placing Erik in the seat.

"Don't worry about it. We're going to have lots of fun aren't we Erik?" Abby said smiling.

Tony smiled at her and leaned down to give Erik a quick kiss on the head before running to the elevator managing to get in just before the doors closed.

Gibb's drove faster than one would think possible to get to the crime scene fast. When they got there it was quite disturbing.

It was a house in on a Naval Base. The husband was deployed but it was obvious that wouldn't last long. There wasn't a room without blood covering at least one surface. It was a family of six. The husband, wife and four kids. Three teenage boys and a seven year old girl.

The wife had ended up in the laundry room but it was obvious that wasn't where she started out. The little girl in her room, while the boys were in what looked to be a game room. None of them looked as if they had actually started out in the rooms they were in now.

The wife, Mrs. Stacy Douglass, was sitting propped against the wall next to the washer and dryer. The little girl was lying on the floor with some dolls spread around her. And the boys each had a controller for a PS3 in their laps.

"This is just sick." Tony said mind straying to Erik.

"Most crimes are DiNozzo," McGee said rolling his eyes as he began marking evidence.

Tony stuck his tongue out at the other agent before continuing to take pictures of the scene. He was working on his last room and then he'd have to help bag stuff. Ducky and Palmer were on their way back to NCIS with the Mrs. Douglass and her daughter before taking the boy's in.

"No comment on what movie this reminds you of Tony," Ziva asked as she searched the floor for things that could have been used to kill the family.

"No Ziva, I don't feel the need to compare something as terrible as this to a movie," Tony said glaring at her.

"Cool it DiNozzo," Gibbs said walking by with a box full of evidence.

Tony shut up and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the time they were there. When the got back to NCIS Abby was in her lab seemingly trying to calm down Erik who was crying loudly. Poor Abby looked about ready to cry herself.

"Tony, fix it. He fell asleep for a while but when he woke up and you weren't here he started crying and won't stop!"

"How long has he been up?" Tony asked putting the box he'd been carrying down.

"Probably an hour, I've tried everything!"

"You should have called Ab's," Gibbs said with a small smile.

"I couldn't he was working and you needed him!"

"It's okay Abby, just give him here." Tony said calmly.

She complied handing Erik to Tony the child immediately stopped crying and settled into Tony's arms.

"Well I got to hand it to you Tony if nothing else you got him all figured out. Something tells me he's going to be a great big daddy's boy." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah well what can I say, I am the all powerful." Tony said smiling widely.

"Oh yeah DiNozzo, then why don't you go ahead and tell us who the hell did this so we can go home," McGee snapped.

"Dude chillax McGee," Abby said glaring at the man in question.

"It's okay Abby, I don't mind. I'll take Erik upstairs so you can focus on your work, just do your magic." Tony said before leaving.

"I take it you missed me," Tony said quietly when he and Erik were in the elevator.

The little boy just smiled up at him. Tony smiled back feeling a wave of pride go through himself at the fact that he could make the child smile.

When he got back to his desk Tony set Erik in his car seat so he could use his computer but so the child could also see him. With that done he began to work.

"DiNozzo, update. And I don't mean about how your son's doing." Gibbs snapped when he walked into the bullpen and saw Tony sitting and holding Erik.

"Talked to the neighbors, said they didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Mrs. Douglass was very well liked by everyone on base apparently. Visitors were always going in and out. The kids all did well in school all three boys played football, and the little girl frequented the park on base and was friendly with all the other kids." Tony said not looking at Gibbs.

"Friends?"

"All of them were out during the time of the murders, alibis check out. A Mr. Riley Harris did visit the Douglass house hold according to the main office on base though."

"Good work DiNozzo. McGee!"

"Harris hasn't been home in three day's and nobody other than the manager at the office has seen him in that time."

"Ziva!"

"I put a bolo out for Harris' car."

"McGee, go help Abby process the evidence, Ziva go see if Ducky has anything for us." Gibbs ordered sitting at his desk.

They left quickly not wanting to test his patience.

DiNozzo sat quietly holding Erik, not noticing that Gibbs was staring at him.

"So how's it feel to be a father DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked smirking at his senior field agent.

"Pretty great, I feel happier than I have in years." Tony said smiling at Gibbs.

Gibbs gave a small smile and a nod of approval.

"Abby's got every test possible running, after I helped her get them started she kicked me out," McGee reported when he walked back into the bullpen.

"Well guy's go home. We'll meet back here in the morning." Gibbs said shutting down his computer.

The other three fallowed suit McGee and Ziva leaving before their computers had logged off. Tony took his time packing up his backpack and Erik's diaper bag. Making sure Erik was secured in his car seat before standing.

"Hey Tony, why don't we go get something to eat?" Gibbs said randomly.

"Sure, why not," Tony said walking next to the older man. "Where should I meet you?"

"Just come to my place," Gibbs said elusively.

Tony shrugged and fallowed the older man into the elevator and down to the parking lot. After he had Erik in the back seat he got in himself and started on his way to Gibbs' house. It didn't take long but it wasn't as fast as going to his place.

"Come on in Tony," Gibbs yelled before the younger man could knock.

"Wow that never stops being creepy does it?" Tony muttered to a smiling Erik.

"Nope," Gibbs said from right behind Tony now.

"Whoa that is really, really creepy Gibbs," Tony said resisting the urge to lean back onto the other mans strong chest.

"Come on, I've got dinner ready. If you don't hurry it'll get cold." Gibbs said nudging the other boy into the kitchen.

"Wow, boss I didn't know you could cook." Tony said in amazement, eating while mixing a bottle for Erik.

"When you have as many ex-wives as I do DiNozzo you can't not know how to cook." Gibbs said giving him a rare but genuine smile.

"Point taken. So why did you ask me here Boss?"

"Well I might have gotten a heads up that Jeanne was going drop off the kid with you and so, well come with me." Gibbs said standing up.

Tony gave him a confused look but fallowed him to the basement. When he got to the bottom step he stood frozen. It looked as if Gibbs had been ignoring his boat for the past week or so, but that wasn't why Tony stopped. In front of where his boat sat was a homemade cradle made special for Erik.

"So what do you think, if you don't like it don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything…"

Unable to hold back for another minute Tony surged forward and kissed Gibbs square on the mouth.

"Thank you," Tony muttered when he pulled back.

Instead of responding Gibbs just leaned down and pressed his lips back to the younger mans.

"You're welcome." Gibbs said when he finally pulled back.

"But really you couldn't have told me I was going to be landed with him?" Tony asked pouting.

"Well I wasn't sure how you would react, plus it wasn't my place."Gibbs said smiling.

"I guess it wasn't so bad, the only really terrible part was when she woke me up at three this morning. Which reminds me I'm going to have to go shopping soon, Jeanne didn't leave many clothes for Erik."

"Why don't we put him down and you can help me get this up stairs see if he likes it…" Gibbs suggested nonchalantly.

"Give me just a second." Tony said dashing up the stairs. He set Erik on the floor by the couch and was off back down the stairs.

XxXx

I know it's terrible the cursed sign for the end of a chapter…

Well I hope you liked it give me feed back! Reviews help me work…

Love always,

Emily Rai


	3. Chapter 2

Okay just to clear some things up, the characters are very OOC. McGee is going to be really grumpy if you didn't catch that because he's trying to finish a story and I don't know about any one else but I get really grumpy when I'm trying to finish a story and I keep getting g interrupted by things like school and stuff.

XxXx

"You did not go home last night," Ziva said when Tony walked into the bullpen with Erik and Gibbs.

"That a question David?" Tony asked setting a sleeping Erik on the ground about his desk.

"No it is a statement. And I think you should know that it is not very responsible to pawn your child off on others." Ziva said calmly.

"Thank you for that nice little speech but I didn't pawn Erik off on any one. We went to Gibbs' house and it was late to be going home so we crashed at his place. So no need to lecture me about this kind of thing." Tony said calmly.

"Do we have anything on the case yet?" Gibbs asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Abby got a print off of one of the game controllers, it doesn't match any of the family's it's going through AFIS now." McGee said not looking up from his computer.

"The husband is on his way over to help however he can," Ziva said straitening her back more than it was.

"Ducky said that the entire family was killed the same way. Gunshot wound to the heart, through and through, victims were dressed after being killed." Tony said sitting down.

"GIBBS! I GOT A MATCH," Abby yelled running into the bullpen.

"Who is it?"

"Commander Mark Douglass. It could mean anything depending on how long he's been out of the states. If he's been out for more than a month something is definitely hinky. They would have rubbed off by now." Abby said calmly.

"Good work Abby," Gibbs said nodding her dismissal.

"Agent Gibbs," a man asked a few minutes after Abby had left.

"Yes," Gibbs said not looking up from his computer.

"Commander Mark Douglass." the man said holding out his hand.

"Thank you from coming down Commander." Gibbs said standing up to shake his hand.

"I was told you would want to talk to me."

"Ah they are learning. Why don't you fallow me?" Gibbs said smirking.

"Where are we going?"

"We're just going to have a little chat more privately," Gibbs said smiling threateningly.

"Okay," the commander said fallowing after Gibbs nervously.

Gibbs found an empty conference room and led Commander Douglass inside smirking at the intimidated look on his face.

"Commander Douglass," Gibbs said when they were both seated.

"Yes Sir."

"When were you last deployed?"

"Exactly one year ago today." Douglass said calmly.

"And you just arrived back today?"

"Yes sir, that's why I was in here yesterday."

"Okay, what did you do to bond with your children?"

"Why on earth would you need to know that?" Douglass asked suspiciously.

"It could help us determine if this was something you were supposed to see set up by someone who knew what you did in your free time."

"My daughter and I didn't spend time together. She was a little girl I couldn't relate and the boys needed my advice. We would play video games and talk. A lot of times Hannah would come sit and listen to us. But she worried about being a bother so she mostly kept to her room." Douglass said nonchalantly.

"That's all I need for now. You are free to go Commander Douglass." Gibbs said as he left the conference room.

"Did you find anything helpful?" Ziva asked looking bored.

"Yeah, I'm going to go talk to Abby." Gibbs said going towards the back elevator. On his way he bumped into Tony who had apparently just changed Erik.

"My bad didn't mean to knock into you like that." Tony said trying to comfort Erik who had started crying when he was jostled.

"Don't worry about it DiNozzo, just take care of him will you, I get the feeling he's the greater issue at the moment." Gibbs said smirking.

"Right boss." Tony said rubbing the baby's back and whispering soothingly into his ear.

He got Erik settled down pretty easily before heading back to the bullpen. He made it there just as Commander Douglass was walking by.

"Aren't kids terrible, never seem to be able to quite understand them." the man said quietly.

"Erik and I get by just fine." Tony said calmly not sparing the man a glance.

"Whatever you say man," Douglass said snippily before heading for the elevator.

Tony stuck his tongue out at the Commanders back as he entered the elevator and took off.

"Very mature DiNozzo," McGee huffed rolling his eyes.

"Dude, get off my back. Just because you have to finish your book doesn't mean that you can take it out on me. You aren't the only one having a rough time." Tony snapped as he shook a bottle to mix up some formula for Erik.

McGee didn't say anything for the rest the time Tony was in the bull pen. Which wasn't very long, only enough time to feed Erik and then he headed down to autopsy to check on things with Ducky.

"Why hello there Anthony," the doctor said brightly when he walked into the room.

"Hey Ducky, got anything for me?" Tony asked holding a sleeping Erik to his chest.

"No I haven't, I've already given all the information I have so far." Ducky said sitting in his desk chair.

"Too bad, things are pretty quiet up stairs." Tony said with a sigh.

"Yes I can imagine they are. How are you and young Erik doing?" Ducky said pouring a cup of tea for himself out of a thermos.

"Okay, did you know Gibbs heard that I was getting this little attachment and he made a cradle for me?" Tony said eyeing the doctor.

"I might have heard a rumor," Ducky said trying not to smile.

"Ducky you should have told me. I would have gone shopping before hand to get ready for him." Tony whined.

"But that takes away all the fun in my dear boy." Ducky said giving up the fight and smiling.

"That is completely evil," Tony said shaking his head.

"No completely evil is an entirely different thing," Ducky said shaking his head.

"I will never understand you Doctor Mallard," Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Not many can understand the complex layout of the mind my dear boy…"

"Whatever you say Duck," Gibbs said smirking as he walked into the room.

"Oh hey boss! Commander Douglass was saying some pretty weird things when he saw Erik…"

"Like what DiNozzo," Gibbs said whipping his head to look at his senior field agent.

"Stuff about how you can't really understand kids things like that."

"Okay, get back upstairs. I want you to double check on when Douglass got back in the states."

"On it boss," Tony said hurrying to the elevator. Erik was quiet through the whole affair not making a single sound.

Curious Tony looked down to see the infant smiling up at him. Crazily enough Tony could tell it was his own smile he was looking at. Without really looking away from him Tony headed for his desk when the elevator doors opened to admit him access to the squad room.

"DiNozzo do you ever get any actual work done," McGee snapped as Tony sat behind his desk.

"Yeah, I do quite a bit actually." Tony growled setting Erik in his car seat so he could type.

"Tony give me the kid," Gibbs said suddenly rushing into the bull pen.

"What's wrong boss," Tony asked confused.

"Just give me Erik," Gibbs said impatiently.

Tony did as he was told and Erik smiled up at the familiar man having gotten used to being held by him this morning when Tony was making breakfast.

Without another word Gibbs ran off with Erik yelling that he'd be back in a bit.

"Gibbs where the hell are you going with him!" Tony yelled panicked.

"Don't worry Anthony, Jethro knows how to take care of a child. He is simply making sure he is out of harms way while you are occupied with work." Ducky said leaning against Tony's desk.

"What do you mean harms way," Tony said even more panicked now.

"It's merely a precaution," Ducky said waving the young agent off.

"Ducky," Tony growled.

"Alright, he thinks you pissed off Commander Douglass," Ducky snapped.

"Fuck and he's afraid that he would hurt Erik because of it."

"Exactly," Ducky said nodding.

"Why does this crap always seem to happen to me," Tony muttered to himself.

"Don't worry Anthony everything will be fine. Jethro will make sure nothing happens to Erik." Ducky soothed.

"Please Ducky can you stop calling me Anthony," Tony snapped suddenly. "Sorry, but your reminding me of my father." Tony said apologetically.

"It's quite alright my dear boy. I am sorry; you should have told me before!"

"No I shouldn't let it bother me, Ducky. I'm never going to see him again so it shouldn't matter what he used to call me."

"Just because you don't talk doesn't mean you have no past with him. I truly am sorry Tony, I never thought about it. You told me years ago to not use Anthony. It was only a matter of time before you called a stop to me calling you it." Ducky said calmly.

"I still shouldn't have been so harsh. Things have been really stressful lately and I haven't slept right in ages…"

"Enough Tony, I won't hear anymore of this out of you." Ducky said firmly.

"Sorry Ducky," Tony moaned slapping himself in the back of the head.

"Do calm down, you have work you must do and if you aren't calm you wont be able to do it properly."

"Right, I'm going to go get coffee, do you want anything Ducky?" Tony said standing suddenly.

"No I'll be fine, but do be careful." Ducky said smiling at the young man.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten," Tony said walking quickly out of the bull pen.

As promised Tony was back after ten minutes. He entered the bull pen carrying three cups of coffee, he set one on Ziva's desk another on McGee's and sipped his own.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva said surprised at the gesture.

McGee stayed silent. Tony shook his head and tossed the drink carrier into his garbage can.

"Oh hey boss, if I'd know you'd be back so soon I would have gotten you something…" Tony said typing as Gibbs came into the bull pen carrying a giggling Erik.

"That's fine Tony," Gibbs said calmly.

"So where were you?" Tony asked continuing to type.

"We were…" Gibbs started.

"Wait, I've got something boss," Tony said typing faster.

"What," Gibbs said standing behind Tony's chair. Erik quieted immediately at Gibbs' serious tone.

"Commander Douglass has been in the states for three weeks," Tony said eyes wide.

"But we were informed by the neighbors that he was not home yet." Ziva said confused.

"Sounds like things weren't so happy at home." Tony said taking Erik who was struggling to get to him from Gibbs' arms.

"But why would Douglass lie about when he got back in the states?" Ducky said confused.

"Because he didn't think we'd find anything to pin him with murder." Gibbs snapped angrily.

"And I've pissed him off, this is just great. Only I would be unlucky enough to piss off a psychotic murderer right after I get a child." Tony muttered bitterly.

"Don't worry DiNozzo someone will always be with Erik. If we have to have twenty-four hour watch put over the two of you nothing will happen to him." Gibbs breathed taking the child back into his arms.

Tony just nodded taking deep breaths.

"Ziva, McGee find Douglass and bring him in." Gibbs snapped.

XxXx


	4. Chapter 3

XxXx

"Update," Gibbs called entering the bull pen with Erik in his arms.

"McGee and Ziva called, they found him should be here in ten minutes. He put up a fight but they got him under control." Tony said calmly.

"So now we wait," Gibbs said leaning on Tony's desk facing the young agent.

"Now we wait," Tony agreed looking up at Gibbs.

"Are you okay? You look off," Gibbs said with a puzzled expression.

"I'm fine, just kind of tired," Tony said taking Erik into his arms.

It had been a week since Commander Douglass had gone missing. All of them had, had very little sleep. Tony and Gibbs hadn't been out of the office for the entire time except Gibbs went out about every hour or so to get the two of them coffee. He hadn't allowed Tony to leave at all, just incase Douglass was waiting for him to show up somewhere.

"This will be over soon, when McGee and Ziva get back we'll bust him and then we can all go home." Gibbs soothed.

"Yeah, I just need to get some good sleep in," Tony said with a yawn.

"Boss," McGee called as he walked into the squad room.

"Where is he," Gibbs said straitening.

"Interrogation."

Gibbs didn't say anything as he walked briskly to the elevator and entered alone. Tony stood and headed for the back elevator.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked as he walked away.

"Observation, are you coming?" Tony called over his shoulder.

Without a word McGee fallowed after. They stood in observation quietly along side Gibbs. McGee and Tony were waiting for Gibbs to head into the room with Douglass.

"DiNozzo get going, lets test how angry he is with you," Gibbs said calmly.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous boss," McGee said puzzled.

"This job is dangerous if you haven't noticed. Now give me Erik and get going Tony," Gibbs said firmly.

Tony kept quiet as he handed Erik over to Gibbs and headed into the other room.

"Well if it isn't the little wuss," Douglass muttered as Tony walked in.

"Nice to see you too," Tony said brightly.

"Find the person who killed them yet," Douglass said uncaringly.

"We think so," Tony said mysteriously.

"And who is he?"

"I don't think I said it was a man," Tony said smirking.

"Why you little shit," Douglass growled charging Tony.

Gibbs and McGee stood in shock for a moment as Douglass pinned Tony to the glass they were looking through. It only took a second for Gibbs to move into action though. He handed Erik to McGee and bolted to the interrogation room.

"Stand down Commander Douglass." Gibbs yelled.

"No."

"I said stand down!"

"Fuck off," Douglass snapped aiming a punch at Tony's right cheek.

"Stand down or I will shoot!"

"Then shoot," Douglass growled confident that Gibbs wouldn't do it.

But shoot Gibbs did. He shot Douglass in the back of the head, the commander jerked forward into Tony before sliding down to the floor.

"Tony are you okay," Gibbs aid rushing to his side.

"Yeah," Tony gasped trying to wipe blood off of his face. He was covered in the commanders blood from being so close when the shot was fired.

Before Gibbs could say anything else McGee came rushing into the room with Erik in his arms. He was holding him under the armpits just barely supporting his head.

"Give him here," Gibbs said exasperatedly taking the little boy.

"I'm just going to go shower," Tony muttered walking stiffly out of the room to where the emergency showers were.

He didn't take long just enough to get all the blood off of himself. As soon as he was back in the bull pen he took Erik from Gibbs.

"Lets get this closed up," Gibbs said calmly. "I want to go home, you can get this over with before you go home and we'll all just take tomorrow off."

Tony was back at his desk in a second, he held Erik with one arm as he used his other to work quickly through all his paper work. He was done before the hour was out. McGee and Ziva finished about ten minutes before him having had the full use of both their arms. They left as soon as they were done, Ziva to get a good nights sleep and McGee to finish his book.

Gibbs smiled slightly as Tony stood yawning.

"Ready to go DiNozzo?"

"Overly," Tony said smiling at the older man fallowing him to the elevator.

"Come on, you look dead on you feet." Gibbs said shaking his head.

XXX

"No," Tony moaned as Erik began crying only an hour after they went to bed.

He disentangled himself from Gibbs' arms and made his way to the guest room where Erik was staying. He picked the child up and grabbed a pre-made bottle out of the mini fridge that Gibbs had, had brought in. Shaking it to make sure it was all mixed up he held it to the child's lips so he could drink.

Erik drank later greedily only slowing when the bottle began to empty. When he was finished Tony lifted him to his shoulder and gently burped him. The child was back asleep before Tony set him down. With one last glace at him before heading back to bed.

Gibbs was rolled over onto his side of the bed and had curled himself around Tony's pillow. With a small smile Tony crawled into Gibbs' spot and laid his head onto the other mans shoulder.

"Missed you," Gibbs muttered groggily.

"I can see that," Tony said yawning.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony and fell back to sleep instantly. Tony smiled to himself and snuggled deeper into Gibbs' arms.

XXX

Tony woke at 0500 as usual. It took him a moment to realize where he was but was comforted when he saw Gibbs was still lying next to him. Quietly as he could Tony rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms before heading to the guest room. As it had been all week Erik was laying eyes wide open waiting for Tony to pick him up.

"Good morning," Tony said quietly.

Erik cooed and smiled up at his daddy.

"Come on Erik, why don't we go make some breakfast?" Tony suggested.

Erik just continued to smile. Tony took it as a yes and picked him up and headed down to the kitchen. He moved about relaxed in the environment. It was quiet and holding Erik didn't slow him down like it would most people. He pulled eggs, bacon, butter and milk out of the fridge arranging them on the counter. He next raided the cupboard and pulled out a shallow bowl and two plates. He turned on the front burner on the stove and threw some bacon in a pan. He scrambled some eggs and proceeded to make French toast.

A few moments after Tony and Erik had set the table Gibbs walked into the kitchen in much the same attire as Tony. He smiled and went to pour two cups of coffee and prepared a bottle for Erik.

"Thanks," Tony said piling food onto both the plates.

"No thank you," Gibbs said pressing a kiss to Tony's cheek.

Tony leaned into the touch for a moment before sitting down next to Gibbs. Erik stayed quietly as Tony fed him, Gibbs occasionally placed food into Tony's mouth so the other man could eat while feeding the child.

"Where the hell did you learn to cook, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked as he cleared the table.

"Just picked up a few things watching the cooks when I was a kid," Tony said shrugging.

"You learned that from just watching?" Gibbs asked shocked.

"Yeah, sometimes my nanny would let me help in the kitchen but once I was in Junior High that stopped because I could look after myself."

"Well it was great in any case." Gibbs said as he started washing their dishes as Tony cleaned Erik up.

"I don't want to go to work," Tony complained as they headed upstairs to get ready.

"Maybe we won't get a case today," Gibbs said not really believing they would be that lucky.

Tony dressed Erik in a plane white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had yet to go shopping and was planning on doing it tonight after work. He was kind of worried about it, he hadn't really gone anywhere with Erik yet. He was already completely in love with the child but he wasn't looking forward to the chicks trailing around behind him, cooing at him and Erik.

By this time the trio was entering the bullpen. McGee and Ziva were arguing about who should be the one to call Gibbs.

"What have we got," Gibbs demanded impatiently as he sat down at his desk.

"Uh, Director Sheppard wants to see you and Tony in her office ASAP." McGee said nervously.

"Surprised she didn't call," Tony said pulling his phone out of his pocket to check.

"I guess we'll find out why," Gibbs said leading his young lover up the stairs. Tony had dropped his bag and Erik's car seat when he had first come in and was now only holding the child as he smiled happily up at his daddy.

"Jenny, you wanted to see us?" Gibbs more stated than asked when he, Tony and Erik walked into the room.

"I did, I thought we should take some time to discuss the new addition to your life. I thought it would be nice for Agent DiNozzo to have some time off, since he is now caring for a new born." Jenny said calmly.

"And you needed me here to tell him this why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you're going with him Jethro," Jenny said smiling brightly.

"No I'm not," Gibbs said shocked to say the least.

"Yes you are, you have years of vacation time built up. I'll take your team off of active duty for a while. You deserve a break, now I want you two out of the office for two months, not a day before!" Jenny said glaring at them.

"Yes Director," Gibbs growled before stalking out of the room Tony fallowing closely behind him.

"See you in two months." Tony said cheerfully as they passed the bullpen.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Home Directors orders." Tony called over his shoulder.

**XxXx**


	5. Chapter 4

Okay so here's chapter four sorry it took so long!!!!

XxXx

Tony groaned quietly. He was in hell, whoever said war was hell had obviously never been baby shopping.

It seemed like every five minutes someone stopped to coo at him and Erik. And Gibbs the traitor had just stood there laughing. Finally they had been able to finish after Tony had flashed his badge and threatened to arrest the next person that approached him.

Gibbs had found that really funny. But it had been effective, now the only people approaching them were store clerks. Even so the shopping trip was taking forever.

By the time they were headed back to Gibbs' house they had a ton of stuff. Including clothes, bibs, spit rags, bottles, formula, baby wipes, diapers, soap, pacifiers, and so much more Tony couldn't believe how much stuff they had bought for just one child. And he wasn't even a year old yet.

Tony sighed in relief as he and Gibbs carried in the last bag. Erik gurgled happily from his car seat where it was sitting just in side the dining room. Tony smiled amusedly at him and picked him up carefully. Erik was now three months old. And they were going back to work the next week. Tony was glad to be going back he loved Erik no doubt about it and he really like all the time he had gotten to spend with Gibbs, it's just there was nothing like going out and catching bad guys. It gives you this satisfied feeling like you've done a huge world service.

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked leaning against the door frame leading to the kitchen.

"No I'm just tired." Tony said yawning.

Having been given the opportunity Erik stuck his small fingers in Tony's mouth giggling when his daddy closed his mouth around them. He tried pulling free and Tony let them go with an audible pop causing more happy squeals from the little boy in his arms.

Tony smiled at the little boy and continued the game until Erik tired himself out and decided he wanted a bottle. Tony smiled widely when he noticed that the baby's originally blue eyes were starting to change to a bright emerald green much like his own. He also noticed when those very same eyes started to drift shut before blinking open again as Erik started to fall asleep. Carefully he lifted the baby to his shoulder and patted his back softly to burp him.

"You are very good at that," He heard Ziva say from behind him as he shifted to cradle Erik against his chest.

"He is isn't he," he heard Ducky agree.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Abby squealed happily.

Tony turned to glare at her and she looked sufficiently contrite when she saw Erik was asleep.

McGee stood off to the side of the group quietly looking like he wanted to talk but not in front of everyone.

"McGee why don't you help me put him down?" Tony suggested.

"Oh I'll help you Tony, you know how uncomfortable Timmy is around baby's," Abby volunteered happily.

"No I'll do it." McGee said fallowing Tony to the stairs.

"But…" Abby started but Ziva and Ducky silenced her with matching glares. "Fine." She huffed as she watched McGee and Tony walk up the stairs.

"So what's up Tim?" Tony asked as he gently lay Erik down in his crib.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted before, it was really stupid and juvenile of me. I know this is going to sound like I'm making excuses but I'm not trying to in saying I was just under a lot of pressure from all the new cases and the deadline for my book. Looking back I feel really bad about it and I hope you can forgive me."

"It's no problem, I get. Besides were friends no harm done." Tony said with a wave of his hand.

McGee looked slightly shocked at the announcement that Tony thought of him as a friend. "I didn't know that you thought of me like that."

"Tim you're my best friend. Heck you're the only person other than Gibbs and Ducky that I would consider a friend." Tony said calmly.

"What about Abby and Ziva?" McGee asked still confused.

"Abby's more like, well, she reminds me of my sister…and Ziva? Ziva's more like I don't know but she's not exactly my friend." Tony said with a shrug.

"That means a lot to me Tony, I'd consider you one of my best friends as well." McGee said with a small smile.

With that taken care of they made their way back downstairs to join the others. Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Ziva were all seated at the kitchen table sandwiches in front of them.

"There are more sandwiches in the fridge, I didn't know how long you'd be." Gibbs said calmly totally at ease.

McGee looked at Tony as if for direction. "Go on and get one, I'm not hungry." Tony said dropping into the chair next to Gibbs.

No sooner had he sat down Erik started to cry. With a sigh he heaved himself up out of the chair and headed to get him.

Moments later he came back down baby in his arms. "He's just being difficult." Tony said with a shrug.

Erik sat contentedly on Tony's lap leaning his head against his daddy's stomach. "He is so cute!" Abby squealed.

"Hah, you haven't seen him when he wakes up every few hours or so in the middle of the night. He doesn't seem so cute then." Tony scoffed.

"I don't know what your talking about, I've never heard him wake up." Gibbs said smirking.

"That's because I'm not sure you actually sleep. I think you go comatose at night." Tony said sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you talking about." Gibbs said innocently.

Erik giggled and stuck his fingers in his mouth happily. Tony gently pulled them out before tuning back into the conversation.

As soon as Tony's attention was diverted Erik stuck his fingers back in his mouth. Everyone started laughing when they saw this causing Tony to look down and sigh when he saw the little boy.

"He is his fathers son." Gibbs said smirking.

"Shut up L.J." Tony said sticking his tongue out at the older man.

"I think your getting a little over tired Tony," Gibbs said chuckling.

"Why don't you eat something and go take a nap?" Abby suggested.

"I'm not hungry and Erik will only stay quiet if I'm holding him," Tony growled grumpily.

"Oh he'll be fine with his Auntie Abby," She said plucking the baby off of Tony's lap.

As soon as he lost contact with his daddy Erik began to wail loudly. She bounced him in her arms shushing him but he didn't quiet until Tony pulled him back.

"He's gotten a little attached. He won't quiet even for me if he's upset." Gibbs said calmly as Tony stood and walked towards the living room.

"That's going to be a problem when you come back to work," Abby said still sounding put out abut Erik crying when she tried to hold him.

"In the time that we've been off Jenny's set up a daycare center in the building. So Tony will be near if Erik gets upset." Gibbs said calmly as the rest of them piled into the living room.

When they entered the room it was to the sight of Tony lying on the couch fast asleep with Erik curled up on his chest content in just watching the man.

"Are we sure he is Tony's child? He is so calm and quiet," Ziva said looking at the scene before them.

"You'd be surprised to see Tony outside of work. He's not nearly as hyper when he's not around a bunch of people." Gibbs said reaching his arms out to see if Erik would allow him to pick him up. He did and Gibbs picked him up carefully so as not to wake Tony up.

Abby held her arms out to him to see if he'd let her hold her but Erik snuggled closer to Gibbs. With a put out look on her face Abby flopped in a chair by the couch. Gibbs carefully lowered himself onto the floor in front of the couch so Erik could still see Tony.

"Why doesn't he like me," Abby whined.

"Because your being loud," Tony groaned from his place on the couch.

As soon as he spoke up Erik was staining to get back to Tony. The man in question picked him up and plopped him down on his chest. Erik smiled giggling as he made a grab for his daddy's nose.

"I'm sorry Tony I didn't mean to wake you up." Abby said mournfully.

"It's fine Abby," Tony said yawning.

"But you look so tired! And I woke you up."

"I said it's fine Abby," Tony said calmly.

"And I said it's not." Abby said fiercely.

"Too bad, now get over it." Tony said closing his eyes and lying back on the couch again.

Abby pouted sullenly from where she was sitting. Gibbs just smirked looking back at his lover and Erik.

"Do you not feed him Anthony my boy?" Ducky asked bemused as he looked at Erik who was back to sucking on his fingers.

"You're killing me kid." Tony groaned pulling the fingers out of Erik's mouth and taking the dummy Gibbs offered him.

"He's avoiding the question," Abby said pointedly.

"I just fed him, ask Tim. He watched me." Tony groused.

"It's true," McGee said nodding as he watched both Erik and Tony's eyes flutter closed before soft snores were heard.

"Aw, their so cute," Abby said smiling fondly.

"You've been quiet Ziva," Gibbs noted.

"I am simply surprised with the ease everyone is at in this situation. The last time Tony and McGee were in the same room they could barely speak with out attacking the other." Ziva said calmly.

"Tony and I worked it out and everything's okay now," McGee said looking at the older agent he had learned so much from and come to consider as a friend.

"That is good, we already have a high stress job and the two of you were making it worse." Ziva said quietly so as not to wake Tony and Erik.

Still two identical pairs of green eyes snapped open at the exact same time only for Erik to start crying again.

Tony groaned and headed upstairs the wails quieted soon after and they heard the shower start. Quiet conversation continued for a few moments before everyone decided they should head home themselves. Gibbs locked the door and headed upstairs, Erik was asleep in his crib and Tony was just walking into the master bedroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Not really, I am so not ready to go back to work." Tony groaned.

"I know, let's just try and get some sleep," Gibbs said wrapping the younger man in a hug. He pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead before releasing the man to change into his pajama's.

"G'night L.J." Tony muttered as they climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Tony," Gibbs replied pulling the other man close.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey just so everyone knows and isn't confused, I'm going to be doing flashes of their life, I may do a couple chapters at an age but it'll mostly be with Erik at different ages…

One question, when Erik starts talking should he call Tony: a) Daddy or b) Papa? Review and tell me what you think!

XxXx

Tony smiled as he picked Erik up out of his crib. The little boy in question was now about seven almost eight months old. He wasn't quiet as attached to Tony as he had been right after his leave. At this point in time Tony could actually go out to crime scenes and the baby was sleeping through the night almost every night.

"Good morning Erik, what shall we do today? It'd daddy's day off so we've got the whole day together." Tony said smiling.

Erik beamed at him. In the past couple of months his eyes had changed to their full emerald green and his hair was the same color as Tony's. Although he had his mothers nose and mouth.

"How about we start by getting you changed into some day wear?" Tony suggested carrying the child over to the changing table.

He changed his diaper before lifting him back into his arms so they could find some clothes. Noting that he should probably go shopping again soon for some bigger clothes for the baby before picking out a pair of jeans and a Go Diego Go shirt.

After Erik was dressed and ready to go they headed downstairs where Gibbs was preparing breakfast.

"I like this new dress code Leroy." Tony said smirking mischievously as he watched Gibbs move around the kitchen in only a pair of pajama bottoms slung low on his hips.

"Good morning Tony, Erik." Gibbs said dropping a kiss to each of their heads.

"What are we having?" Tony asked as he situated Erik in his highchair.

"Eggs and toast." Gibbs said as he separated the eggs on to two large plates and one smaller plate for Erik. He put toast on his and Tony's plates before bringing everything over to the table.

XXX

"Your joking right?" Gibbs groaned.

"No," Tony said sullenly. "I mean look at him these are getting too small for him."

"I know your right but I really don't want to go shopping, your sure you can't go on your own or take Abby with you?" Gibbs asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine but can you watch Erik while I go, I am not going to put him through that again until I have to."

"Sure, anything you want Tony. As long as I don't have to go with you." Gibbs said looking to the child sleeping on a soft play mat on the floor of the living room not far from where they were standing.

"I'll be back after bit then," Tony said pressing a kiss to the side of Gibbs' mouth.

"See ya," Gibbs called to his retreating form.

Grabbing a book Gibbs settled himself onto the couch, loosing himself in it, though he was still aware of his phone and Erik incase somebody should call upon his help.

Erik woke up about an hour after Tony had left on his shopping trip. Gibbs had fed and changed him and been every bit the doting 'Uncle' until the baby had fallen asleep again at which point the had taken him up to his crib and switched on the baby monitor taking one down to the basement with him so he could work on the boat for a while.

Erik slept for another hour and a half before deciding he was awake for the afternoon. Gibbs set up a movie for him and tried Tony's cell to see how things were going at the mall.

He wasn't worried at first when Tony didn't answer, putting it off as the other man not having heard the phone or not having grabbed it in time.

By the fifth call he was starting to get worried. He grabbed Erik heading upstairs to get the diaper bag ready he dialed Abby's number.

"Hey there bossman!" Abby chirped happily picking up on the third ring.

"Abs, I need you to meet me at the office. Drop whatever your doing and I'll see you in the lab in twenty minutes." Gibbs said as he loaded Erik into the car.

"We have a case Gibbs?" Abby asked, he could hear here locking the door to her apartment and making her way to the parking lot of the complex she lived in.

"Not exactly I'll explain when I see you," Gibbs said before hanging up. He was driving as fast as he dared with Erik in the backseat.

It was a fairly sort drive from his home to the office so he stopped off to get Abby a caf-pow! And himself a coffee. When he stepped into the lab the forensic scientist was waiting for him, breaking into a happy smile when she saw Erik and the caf-pow! In his hands.

"So what's up Gibbs?" She asked taking a sip of the drink.

"I need you to trace Tony's cell, he's been gone for approximately four hours," Gibbs said glancing at his watch.

"Where was he going?" Abby asked as she typed Tony's cell number into the computer and started the trace.

"Shopping for some new clothes for Erik, his are getting too small." Gibbs said lifting Erik out of the car seat as he started fussing.

"That's odd, not even Tony shops for four hours, the most time he ever spends is two." Abby said confused as she tickled Erik's tummy.

"Exactly why we are tracing his cell phone." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"Have you called him?" Abby asked still playing with Erik.

"What do you think Abs?"

"Sorry stupid question, I take it he didn't answer." She said spinning back to the computer to see if she could speed it up at all.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked several minutes later.

"It's either turned off or dead." Abby said frowning.

"He charged it last night, and he wouldn't turn it off if he was going out with out me. Let alone if he wasn't taking Erik with him."

Before Abby could respond Gibbs' phone went off.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello Agent Gibbs, I don't know if you've noticed or not but I have your Senior Field Agent," a female voice purred over the line.

"What did you do to Tony," Gibbs demanded voice barely more than a growl.

"Why I haven't done anything more than snatch him on his way into the mall, so far." She said cackling madly.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because not all of us are as violent as Agent DiNozzo. I've never wronged anyone in my life and here he killed my brother in cold blood."

"Who was your brother?" Gibbs demanded gut churning.

"Commander Mark Douglass, and he was an innocent man who had his family tragically murdered right before he was going to come home." She hissed.

"You're Commander Douglass' sister? I didn't know he had any siblings, how do you know my Agent killed him in cold blood, that he didn't have good reason?" Gibbs asked as Abby opened up a search.

"Because Mark was sweet and everyone loved him, he wouldn't hurt a fly and then your Agent comes along and now Mark is dead by his hand!" She practically screamed.

"May I please talk to Tony?" Gibbs asked softly.

"No, if you want him back you'll wait for my call." She said before breaking the connection.

"Damn it!" Gibbs said sitting Erik down in his car seat before slamming a fist into the nearest wall.

"Jamie Douglass-McNeil, Mark Douglass' twin sister. She was studying over in Asia when the Douglass' were killed, recently returned to have her husband leave her; the divorce is still being processed and is not yet finalized." Abby said quickly.

"I shouldn't have made him go by himself. He wanted me to come with him," Gibbs said dropping into a chair by Abby's work station.

"This is not your fault Gibbs," Abby said hugging him fiercely.

"I need to call Ziva and McGee," Gibbs said going over to the phone on Abby's desk so he could keep his cell line open.

He informed the other two agents they were needed at NCIS A-SAP before heading back to the main lab area, he picked up the car seat and headed out of the lab. Abby watched him go sadly wiping away a few stray tears as she prayed for her missing friend.

XXX

"Hey Boss, where's Tony?" McGee asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"That's what we need to find out." Gibbs said in a strained voice as he rocked Erik's car seat with his foot.

"He's missing?" McGee asked eyes wide.

"Commander Mark Douglass' twin sister kidnapped him. She thinks he killed her brother in cold blood."

"Dear God," McGee said as he dropped into his desk chair.

"I need you to set up and be ready to trace the next call on my phone, she should be calling back any time now." Gibbs said as Ziva sat at her desk. "Find me everything you can on Jamie Douglass-McNeil" He said to her.

She just nodded powering up her computer. McGee was just finishing up getting ready as Gibbs phone rang. He nodded to the older man, who answered the phone before he started the trace.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hello Agent Gibbs, you know Agent DiNozzo is very nice to look at. But I can't imagine him being good for much else besides that." Jamie said thoughtfully.

"How was Asia, where were you staying?" Gibbs asked casually. Lifting Erik into his arms and rubbing the child's back.

"It was wonderful, I was in Hiroshima. Everyone was so nice there, they thought I was so amazing just because I was from America." She said dreamily.

"Were you close to your brother?" Gibbs asked randomly.

"We were twins, you couldn't be much closer to someone than me and Mark were. He was my best friend and your Agent stole him from me. He deserves to die!"

"But it's not Agent DiNozzo's fault."

"What are you talking about, of course it's his fault, he killed my brother in cold blood!"

"No he didn't Jamie, he didn't kill Mark." Gibbs said calmly.

"Yes he did." Jamie said confidently. "Commander Mark Douglass was killed when Special Agent Anthony James DiNozzo was interrogating him."

"But not by Agent DiNozzo's hand."

"It happened while DiNozzo was interrogating him!"

"Yeah, but DiNozzo didn't kill him. Douglass was going to kill him and I stepped in. Tony has a son, not even a year old yet. I couldn't let him get hurt; he needs to be there to raise that little boy. Think about if it was Tony that had been killed and Mark had been kidnapped. Wouldn't you want him to be free so he could take care of his kids?"

"A son, I didn't see that in his file," Jamie said quietly.

"Probably hasn't been updated yet. His ex-girlfriend dropped him off with Tony not that long ago and said she never wanted to see either of them again. Since then he's had to adjust to being a single parent and learn how to raise this child without turning into his abusive parents."

"Agent DiNozzo was abused?" She asked softer yet.

"For years, until he finally convinced his father to send him to military school. It was his only escape, I'm not sure he'd be here today if he hadn't gotten out when he did."

"Oh god, I feel terrible. Please I'll let him go, Mark was a terrible father but Agent DiNozzo is just starting out and he still has hope to be an amazing dad." She moaned sadly.

"Where are you Jamie, I'll come and pick him up." Gibbs said softly.

"We're at Mark's house." She said before hanging up.

"Is she telling the truth McGee?" Gibbs asked looking at the probationary agent.

"Yes Boss, their at Commander Douglass' house, do you want me to watch Erik while you go and get them," McGee offered as Gibbs stood.

"Sure, Ziva with me." Gibbs barked moving the car seat over to McGee's desk area and handing him Erik making sure he held him properly instructing him on how to make a bottle if he got fussy.

With that Gibbs and Ziva left to go and get Tony back.

XxXx

So what did everyone think? Sorry it took so long to update but the words just weren't coming. You're lucky your getting it now I must say, my arm hurts really, really bad right now. And I'm also really sorry if it takes a while for an update.

I don't know how religious everyone is, I personally am not completely sure if I believe in God or not, but anyone who does happen to can you keep my cousin in your prayers? He's thirteen years old just a few years younger than myself and he has just been diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma so I would really appreciate any support we could get for him. His name is Caleb. So thanks to anyone who does that.

In the next order of business: don't forget to cast your vote on whether Erik should call Tony, Daddy or Papa!

Love always,

Emily Rai


	7. Chapter 6

XxXx

"Come on Erik, say Padre." Tony encouraged.

Erik just cocked his head to the side before sticking a few fingers in his mouth.

"Pa-dr-e," Tony said slowly.

"Papa," Erik said stringing together his first word.

"LEROY!" Tony yelled from his position on the floor in the living room.

"What wrong."Gibbs said sliding as he tried to stop on quickly in his socked feet.

"Listen. Erik say Padre." Tony said looking at the little boy.

"Papa." Erik said instead studiously.

"Attaboy Erik." Gibbs said smiling brightly.

"We're getting there. And he said his first word." Tony said happily.

"You keep working on that," Gibbs said heading back to the kitchen where he was making dinner.

"Pa-drr-ay."

"Drrr," Erik echoed.

"Padre."

"Padrrrai." Erik said scrunching his eyebrows.

"Almost buddy, pa-drr-ay."

"Padrrray." Erik said echoing Tony's beaming smile.

"Padre," Tony said smiling and pointing at himself.

"Padre," Erik said reaching for Tony.

"Good job buddy!" Tony said tossing the ten month old in the air.

"Did he get it?" Gibbs called from the kitchen.

"He did!" Tony yelled back as he stood, Erik in his arms.

"Attaboy," Gibbs said smiling as Tony and Erik appeared in the kitchen.

"Papa," Erik said reaching for Gibbs.

"Who's that?" Gibbs asked pointing at Tony as he took the baby into his arms.

"Padre," Erik said smiling.

"Are you hungry Erik, should we have dinner?" Tony asked as Gibbs set him in the highchair. Erik just smiled brightly at them in answer.

"Maybe we should work on yes and no next." Gibbs suggested as they sat to eat.

"I'd have to agree to that." Tony said smiling.

XXX

"Come on Erik, you can do it." Gibbs encouraged as the baby took a few wobbly steps towards him.

"Papa," Erik said smiling.

"That's it, you're almost done buddy." Tony said staying close by with a video camera he had recently acquired in his hands.

They watched as Erik made the last few steps to Gibbs and dropped into his arms before being swept up off of the floor and tossed into the air.

"Good job buddy." Tony said as Gibbs held his hand up for a high five.

"Daddy," Erik said reaching for Tony. It was pretty well balanced between Tony being called daddy and padre but Gibbs had always been papa so far which the team found exceedingly cute.

Tony took him willingly into his arms and turned the camera to face them saying, "So that was Erik's first time walking on his own! He did an amazing job, and now I think it's time for the little man to be changed."

"Wow, aren't you getting the embarrassing parent down pat." Gibbs said cackling in the background.

"Amazing the cold hearted bastard smiling and laughing," Tony said spinning the camera so it was showing Gibbs' smiling laughing face.

"Better watch what you say padre," Gibbs warned scowling again.

"I know, I know. You know I love you Leroy." Tony said smiling winningly at the man.

"Yeah but are you sure I love you," Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow; still Tony could tell he was only teasing.

By now Tony had stopped the recording and was heading for the stairs head bowed pretending to be downtrodden. He had just laid Erik down in his crib when strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back against a hard chest.

"I love you," Gibbs said quietly into his ear.

"I know," Tony said wiggling free and heading for the door.

"Smart ass," Gibbs said swatting said appendage when he caught up to the other man again.

"What that isn't what you were expecting to hear?" Tony asked innocently.

Gibbs didn't justify him with an answer only smacking him again in response as he dropped down onto the couch in the living room.

"What's up with all of this abuse, I don't think I did anything wrong and here you are hurting me." Tony said pouting.

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" Gibbs asked waggling his eyebrows.

"And if I do," Tony asked.

"I'd say we have to work in the morning."

"Lame, I'm sure you can come up with better."

"How about your son sleeps right across from the room we would be in?"

"We could always go to the basement, you can't honestly say you've never wanted to pin someone to a rib of the boat and take them." Tony said huskily.

"Apparently you've thought about it." Gibbs said lips inches from Tony's.

"Oh yeah, I've thought about it." Tony said closing the distance between their lips. He pulled Gibbs towards the basement door and down the steps before the other man seemed to snap back to reality.

He pushed Tony roughly against one of the ribs of the boat covering his mouth with his own. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. Gibbs had just pushed Tony's shirt down off of his shoulders when a cry could be heard through the baby monitor that had become a permanent fixture in the basement.

"Daddy," Erik called and Tony could hear the tears before the child actually started sobbing.

Gibbs stepped back allowing Tony the space he needed to get to the stairs.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked as he scooped the baby out of his crib.

"Bad, scawed," Erik sobbed into Tony's chest.

"Shh, it's okay. It wasn't real don't worry baby, everything's okay." Tony murmured rubbing Erik's back and bouncing him up and down.

"Everything okay in here," Gibbs asked quietly from the doorway.

"Yeah, just a bad dream;" Tony said smiling at Gibbs who was holding his shirt. "You can just throw that in the dirty clothes if you want, it's covered in sawdust."

"Sure thing," Gibbs agreed with a smile disappearing for a moment before re-entering the room pressing a kiss to Erik's temple.

"Do you want papa to hold you?" Tony asked the baby.

"No, Daddy."

"Alright, no worries buddy, I'll hold you." Tony said calmly.

"Tay wif chew?" Erik asked lip wobbling.

"Of course buddy," Tony said melting instantly at the look on Erik's face.

"Lub you daddy," Erik murmured sleepily as he clung to Tony.

"I love you too buddy." Tony said trying to set the baby down in his crib as he started drifting back off to sleep.

"No! Tay wif daddy an papa." Erik demanded.

"Alright," Tony said picking him back up and heading for the stairs.

Gibbs muttered something that Tony couldn't quite make out, but figured was something along the lines of 'what a mood killer.'

"No worries Leroy, you'll get your chance to play." Tony said pressing a kiss to his lovers cheek. "Just think, you didn't want to play in the first place."

"Do you want to watch a movie Erik?" Gibbs asked ignoring the other man.

Erik smiled and nodded happily. He loved movies almost as much as his daddy. His favorite was 'The Lion King' and as such they always ended up watching it. It fairly tiresome after a while, and sometimes felt like it was the only thing they ever watched but it was worth it to see Erik's smiling face when it had finished.

Gibbs set up everything and started the movie sitting with Tony between his legs on the couch, chest to back while Erik lay curled up on Tony's chest still clinging to the man's chest.

XxXx

Kind of short I know but I feel content in stopping here.

Thanks to: BE1313, Tahiri 2, Blue-Eyed Chica, Angeleyes46, Gloworm41 my first reviewers for the chapter, gotta say I almost went with BE1313 on her vote for the daddy, papa thing just cause she was the first to review but she's the only one that liked papa (except me of course, but I wanted the opinions of the readers since you're the one's submitting to this. But still I got Erik a nice papa don't you agree?)

ANYWAY…. I really hoped you liked this chapter I'm surprised I got it done so fast, but maybe that means it's really crappy I don't know you tell me!

Love always,

Emily Rai!


	8. Chapter 7

XxXx

"Happy birthday dear Erik, Happy birthday to you!" Team Gibbs plus Ducky, Abby and Jenny chorused.

"Alright buddy, blow out the candle!" Tony said video camera in hand. Gibbs was standing behind Erik's highchair holding his hands so he couldn't stick them in the flame. **(A/N: my cousin's daughter actually did stick her hand in the flame at her first birthday, funny thing is she didn't cry…)**

Tony could tell it was actually Gibbs that blew out the candle but Erik was happy, that is until Abby moved the cake onto the main table so it could be cut.

"Alright Erik, you get the first piece," Gibbs said as he put a bib around the baby's neck so he wouldn't ruin his clothes.

Tony cut normal sized pieces then he cut one in half giving one part to Erik and keeping the other for himself and leaving the regular sized pieces for everyone else.

McGee raised an eyebrow, and Tony shrugged in response as he ate his cake watching Erik like a hawk.

"Cool it Tony, he's one the kids bound to get messy." Abby said rolling her eyes.

"If you know what I went through and the money I spent on those clothes you would be singing a different tune." Tony said not taking his eyes off of the child.

"Are those the one you got the day Douglass' sister snatched you?" McGee asked.

"Some of them, these happen to be the more expensive ones." Gibbs said eyes glued to Erik as well.

"Would you two chillax! I mean come on the clothes are going to get dirty at some point!" Abby said smacking Tony in the back of the head.

Like a domino effect Tony smacked McGee who punched him in the arm and without thinking Tony punched Gibbs who just stared for a moment looking down at his arm then at Tony and back again.

"Oops," Tony said before taking off at a run Gibbs hot on his heels.

"Your daddy's going to get it now," Abby said picking Erik up out of his chair and getting him cleaned up.

Several moments later a crash was heard from the general area of the living room and they all headed towards it cautiously. They found Gibbs and Tony rolling around the living room floor like a couple of kids. When Erik saw them on the floor he squirmed until Abby's only options were to either put him down or drop him. She set him down and tried to keep a hold of his hand but he managed to wiggle free.

"Daddy!" Erik squealed happily standing on Gibbs' legs and trying to climb up Tony's back.

"You have a crazy dad Erik," Gibbs informed the child.

"Papa!" Erik said climbing down and trying to wiggle his way between the two men. Tony sat up so he was straddling Gibbs' hips and plopped Erik on the mans chest.

"Are you quite comfortable," Gibbs asked dryly glaring at Jenny who had the video camera in her hands.

"Yes thank you," Tony said smirking.

"That's too bad," Gibbs said grabbing hold of Erik before flipping over landing Tony on his back on the floor before standing.

"That wasn't very nice," Tony muttered pouting.

"Never claimed to be nice," Gibbs said pointedly holding out a hand to help the other man up. Erik was instantly clamoring trying to reach the man.

"I think you're just fine with your papa," Tony said rolling his eyes even as he took the child into his arms.

Erik laid his head down on his daddy's shoulder yawning as he closed his eyes.

"I think that's our cue you leave," Abby stage whispered to the others. There was a round of laughter before everyone filed out of the house.

Tony smiled as he carried Erik up to his room laying him down in his crib to sleep before returning downstairs.

"I think he had a good time today," Tony said as he laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"It seemed that way, I don't see how he could have been any happier. He only got enough toys for about five kids." Gibbs said looking at the pile of gifts still on the kitchen table.

"That's okay, every child deserves to be spoiled every now and then." Tony said with a shrug.

"Something your going to keep trying to convince me of every time you get him a new toy for the heck of it, whenever he asks for it?" Gibbs asked smirking as he raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"So I'm probably going to spoil him a lot, he's my son. I'm supposed to give him his every heart's desire." Tony said moodily.

"Alright," Gibbs said backing off knowing this was going deeper than a dad defending his rights. This went all the way back to Tony's own crappy childhood.

Tony settled against Gibbs for a moment before moving to the table and gathering up all of the gifts Erik had gotten so he could put them in their proper place. "Do you want to get the cake in the fridge?"

"All over it," Gibbs said as he lifted the cake up off of the table pressing a kiss to the back of Tony's neck before he moved away.

"Thanks Leroy," Tony said before exiting the room arms full of toys.

Gibbs smiled as he finished putting the cake away. For some reason Tony had taken to calling him by his first name. Not many people had ever called him Leroy, his father did it and others in Stillwater sometimes called him Leroy, but usually it was either Jethro or Gibbs. But then Tony swarms into his life and he's back to being Leroy.

"Hey Leroy!" Tony yelled bringing Gibbs back to reality.

"Yes Tony?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Tony asked batting his eyelashes at the man trying to win him over on the idea.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Gibbs asked dropping onto the couch as Tony put a DVD on.

"How does 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' sound?" Tony asked plopping his self at Gibbs' side.

"Nightmare before Christmas?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow, he'd obviously never heard of it before.

"Yeah, it's a claymation, one of my favorite movies. It's actually getting pretty popular these days among the Goths and Emo's. Wouldn't be surprised if Abby starts wearing Jack Skellington gear one of these days." Tony said with a shrug.

"You like a movie popular with Abby's crowd?"

"Yeah, but I liked it before it was popular with her 'crowd.'" Tony said calmly as he started the movie laying the remote down on the coffee table before settling back against Gibbs again.

"You are an odd duck Tony, you'd watch anything wouldn't you?" Gibbs said amused.

"Yeah pretty much." Tony said distractedly not really paying attention.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and settled in for the movie. It actually ended up being better than he thought it would. He liked it more than some of Tony's other selections but he didn't think he could classify it as one of his favorites.

"Pizza," Gibbs asked as Tony stood to take the movie out.

"Sounds great," Tony said smiling at the man as he turned around.

Gibbs just nodded in acknowledgement as he called in the order while Tony went to get Erik's dinner ready.

XxXx

Holy Cheese people! This is the third chapter in the last three days! I've been really nice with this story so I'd appreciate a review from each and everyone of you telling me if you like it or not, doesn't have to be long or anything just an 'I loved it' or 'I hated it' will do!

Love always,

Emily Rai


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry to say, I think this story might becoming to an end…

XxXx

"Leroy, I need your help." Tony yelled in the direction of the basement stairs.

Gibbs came rushing into the kitchen having to laugh at the sight before him. When he had gone down to work on the boat Erik was asleep in the living room and Tony was going to start working on Dinner. Apparently Erik had decided he didn't like that arrangement when he woke up.

Tony was now trying to calm a crying Erik and not let dinner burn. Gibbs pulled Erik out of Tony's arms with some difficulty only for the child to cry harder flinging himself towards Tony.

"You take him and I'll make dinner," Gibbs said handing Erik back to Tony. The sobs lessened slightly as Gibbs took up position in front of the stove.

"But you don't know how to make it," Tony said as he bounced Erik up and down gently rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"So tell me, your voice might help calm him down." Gibbs said nodding towards Erik.

XXX

"He has to be teething," Gibbs said as Tony rocked Erik.

The child had eventually cried himself out falling asleep. But it wasn't a very easy sleep and both men could tell that if Tony stopped his rocking the child might wake right back up.

"Yeah, I hate seeing him like this." Tony sighed stroking his son's cheek gently.

"I know," Gibbs said running a hand through Tony's Hair.

"It's worse than when he just wanted me near. Now he's in pain and he wants me and there isn't anything I can do to make him feel better." Tony said sounding close to tears.

"Why don't you give me Erik and you can go ahead and take a shower. He'll be fine for a few minutes while you're upstairs." Gibbs said easing Erik out of Tony's arms taking care not to wake him in the process.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Tony said pressing a kiss to Gibbs' lips before heading upstairs to take his shower.

Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony walk away. Rocking Erik calmly as he waited for Tony to get back, he went to the kitchen and filled a Sippy cup with some juice so it would be ready when the child woke up.

"You are a genius," Tony said from the doorway as he watched Gibbs move about the kitchen.

"No I'm a papa. We think of everything daddy's forget when they get too tired."Gibbs said with a smile as he pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek.

"I love you," Tony said as Erik was eased back into his arms.

"I know," Gibbs said eyes shining with laughter.

Tony rolled his eyes at the man and headed to sit down. He managed to get laid out on the couch with Erik on his chest and the blanket off the back of the couch covering them. He had fallen asleep by the time Gibbs entered the room. The older man smiled and dropped a kiss to Tony's head and sat himself in the recliner, stretching out with another throw blanket that was in the room.

XXX

Tony bounced Erik as he ran the washcloth under cool water. A trick he'd picked up from Ducky. They man had suggested it going into some long winded story going deep into detail on how well it worked for teething babies.

Honestly the young agent didn't care how or why it worked as long as it did, he handed it back to the child who took it eagerly holding it in his mouth.

"Shh, it's okay buddy. I've got you," Tony said rubbing his back as he paced keeping him calm. He knew Erik was in pain and he was honestly doing all he could for him.

"Lub you daddy," Erik mumbled snuggling into the man's arms.

"I love you too buddy," Tony said leaning into Gibbs for support as he continued soothing his little boy…

XxXx

Okay so that's the end! I honestly feel this is the right place to stop, if enough people review and want it I might be convinced to do a sequel but I don't know. If I do end up doing one it might take some time because I really want to finish some other stories and get them posted…

Please, please tell me what you think about the story.

I've been thinking about doing a 'Tony is deaged' story, any ideas on if I should do it or not?

Love always,

Emily Rai!


End file.
